


The Trouble is... It just won't work... And although i'll never admit it... It hurts me too

by enterprise29



Series: Haven short stories [4]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Anger, Gen, POV, not quite a triple drabble, stuck inside your own head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: More of Mara thoughts about her life.Short story from Mara's POV.





	The Trouble is... It just won't work... And although i'll never admit it... It hurts me too

I say I'll never change, that this prison won't stop me.

It certainly won't change me like mother hopes.

There is one thing that I can't stand over it all though.

It's those blasted overlays.

They live their life with my body.

Mine.

This body has had children I never would have. Relationships that don't work for me, and jobs that are just lame.

Not that I care, it doesn't bother me.

 

Something else that doesn't matter to me, is that the overlays always find out, and still continue to live their despicably boring lives, knowing they are using someone else's body.

My body.

They don't care that their not real.

They don’t ever think about me or what it's like to live in a small corner of your own body, well not until their gone too.

They don't care about the original, the real.

About me.

Why should they?

I wouldn't care about them.

But it is my body, not theirs so they should.

Care that is.

I'm just there for them to use and abuse in their own way while they live the ‘happy’ life they choose.

They don't care that by choosing to have relationships, to have children they are using a body that is not their own.

That its the original's, that its mine.

I don't get a choice.

I don't get a say.

My mother made this prison for me.

She hoped it would change me. It never will.

Never.

In fact it may just fuel my anger, my hate.

My want, no, my need to make trouble.

 

Oh how she'd hate that.

It almost makes this worth while, that my mother is making me worse, is fueling the flames of what she has tried to rid me of.

One day she will see what she's done, she'll realise how much worse she's made me.

My Mother dearest will be the first of my new troubles.

Of that you can rely on.

This trouble maker is not done, and will not go quietly.

Add as many awful overlays as you like. You won't break me.

I am Mara. I am the original.

And very much unlike you, I am here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Anything recognisable belongs to the creators of Haven/the Colorado kid.
> 
> Happy Christmas.


End file.
